bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker Jones
|image= StrikerJonesPortrait.png|Level 1-2 StrikerJonesPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3-9 StrikerJonesPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10-19 StrikerJonesPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 |caption= |game=BTD6 |unlocked=Level TBA |cost=$640 (Easy) $750 (Medium) $810 (Hard) $900 (Impoppable) |abilities=Concussion Shell (Level 3) Artillery Command (Level 10) |damage=TBA |attackspeed=Moderately Slow (every TBAs) |range=TBA |statuseffects=TBA |towerboosts=TBA |incomeboosts=TBA |camo=No |related pages= }} Striker Jones is a Hero in Bloons TD 6. He specializes in military weaponry. He's unable to pop camo, and mainly supports Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys. He's also unable to pop Black Bloons, until level 5, which makes all Black Bloon properties less resistant to explosives. When he reaches at least Level 19, the Black Bloon property is fully nullified while he is on the map, thereby allowing any explosive projectile to damage Black Bloons, Zebra Bloons, and DDTs. He costs $640 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $815 on Hard, and $900 on Impoppable. Upgrades Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased blast radius. - $180 *Level 3 - Unlocks Concussive Shell. - $460 *Level 4 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys on screen shoot 10% faster - $1000 *Level 5 - Makes Black Bloons less resistant to explosive attacks. (50% chance to pop Blacks with explosives) - $1860 *Level 6 - Blast radius and popping power for Jones's normal attacks increase greatly - $3280 *Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and Mortar Monkeys blast radius increased by 10%. - $5180 *Level 8 - All Bomb Shooters near Jones get +5% range and +25% piercing power. - $8320 *Level 9 - Increased attack speed - $9380 *Level 10 - Unlocks Artillery Command. - $13640 *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. - $16380 *Level 12 - Slightly increased range, and Jones's normal attacks pop 3 layers per shot. - $14400 *Level 13 - Increased attack speed . - $16650 *Level 14 - Concussive Shell affects a larger area for a longer duration. - $14940 *Level 15 - Concussive Shell's cooldown is reduced to 11 seconds. - $16380 *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. - $17820 *Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot. - $19260 *Level 18 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys get +10% attacking speed. - $20700 *Level 19 - Increased attack speed and makes all Black Bloons vulnerable to explosive damage. - $16470 *Level 20 - Artillery Command also gives double damage and popping power to all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys for 10 seconds. - $17280 Activated Abilities * Concussive Shell - Shoots a guided shell at the largest Bloon onscreen, stunning it on impact * Artillery Command - Resets the cooldown of all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys Hero Skins thumb Striker Jones has one Hero Skin: Biker Bones. Biker Bones now changes Striker Jones into a skeleton with flaming weaponry and flaming hair, which gives him an appearance similar to the superhero Ghost Rider. His projectiles also become bone-white. Biker Bones skin is purchasable for 2500. In-Game Quotes Original Striker Jones When you place him on the map: *"Prepare for Obliteration!!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When selecting him: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Target?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Hey!" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"Don't push it, soldier!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Nice!" *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" * "Maximum firepower!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" When using an Activated Ability: *"BOOM!" - Concussive Strike *"FIRE! AT! WILL!!!" - Artillery Command When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" Biker Bones When you place him on the map: *"Biker Bones rides again!" *"Unleashed at last!" When selecting him: *"Let's ride!" *"Who's next?" *"Yes?" *"Excellent!" *"Do. Not. Touch." (when annoyed) *"That's my brimstone!" (when very annoyed) When leveling up: *"Power!" *"Excellent!" *"laughter" * "I am monkey vengeance!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Show no mercy!" *"Make that one... payyyyy! (B.A.D. appearance only) When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Vengeance... is mine!" When using an Activated Ability: *(in an evil skeletal voice) "BUUUUUURN!" - Concussive Strike *"Again... AGAIN!" - Artillery Command (Bike engine sounds can be heard when activating this ability) When leaking a bloon: *"They must not ESCAAAAAPE!" Update History ;2.0 Overall fire rate increased. Concussive Shell ability cooldown decreased (TBA seconds → 15). ;3.0 Level 9+ Striker Jones will now allow all explosives to have 50% chance to damage Black Bloons. ;4.0 Striker Jones' base pierce increase (6 → 10) ;6.0 Striker Jones can now affect Mortar Monkeys (Mortar Monkey's initial release date) ;7.0 Description of Level 10 now updated to reflect affecting Mortar Monkeys Double damage effect now (correctly) applies to extra special bloon type damage (MOAB Maulers, Heavy Shells, etc.) ;8.1 Level 9+ Striker Jones no longer causes numerous unintentional interactions with other tower upgrades (Druid of Jungle affecting MOAB-class, Shell Shock stunning MOAB-class, Bloon Master Alchemist and MOAB Domination special attacks targeting BADs, and normal Ice Monkeys and normal Glue Gunners attacking without status-affecting MOAB-class, among others) ;9.0 New Biker Bones Skin. ;10.0 Added special art asset for Striker's Level 10 ability ;14.0 Level 5 and Level 9 upgrades were switched around. Level 19 now completely nullifies Black Bloon immunity, including DDT's *On the reddit post for the Patch Notes of Version 14.0, NK employee Rohan said that these changes were done to target DDTs. Gallery HeroIconStrikerJones.png|Striker Jones icon BTD6_StrikerJones_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg StrikerJonesPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 StrikerJonesPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 StrikerJonesPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 Strike by the Jones.png|Activating Concussive Shell BTD6_StrikerJonesBikerBones_wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg BED038A8-C7AB-45A1-92DF-24ADCD9DD69B.png|Biker Bones BikerBonesPortrait.png|Biker Bones BikerBonesPortraitLvl3.png|Biker Bones Level 3 BikerBonesPortraitLvl10.png|Biker Bones Level 10 BikerBonesPortraitLvl20.png|Biker Bones Level 20 Trivia *Both Jones and Captain Churchill use military weapons. *The Biker Bones skin is based off of a meme in the Bloons community where Striker Jones is referred to as Biker Bones, using the emoji for the B blood type (��️) to subsitute for the "B"s in his name. This meme originated from when Jones was considered one of the worst heroes to use and was mockingly called Biker Bones, the same way Peter Griffin from Family Guy is sometimes called Beter Briffin by memers. **The skin is also a reference to Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics, being a skeletal biker with flames, and a spirit of vengeance. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6